One More Time
by Alyz.Heartbreak
Summary: "Existen corazones muy fuertes, lo sé muy bien, el mío es uno de ellos, pero todos los corazones tienen su límite y él ha hecho llegar el mío al suyo."
1. 1 Frágil

Bien me presentó, soy Aly y soy nueva en este sitio, llevo tiempo leyendo varias historias de aquí y al fin me decidí subir la mía :)

Crush: si después de como dos días de batallar en convencerte

¡shh! a callar, bueno espero les guste este drama que mi pequeña cabeza se a imaginado sean buenas/os ya sé que mi talento es poco pero no sean crueles

sin más aquí esta . . .

_**ONE MORE TIME**_

_**Disclaimer: **__**"**__Shugo Chara"__ no es de mí pertenencia si fuese así los openings los cantaría Avril Lavinge._

**1-. "Frágil"**

"Existen corazones muy fuertes, lo sé muy bien, el mío es uno de ellos, pero todos los corazones tienen su límite y él ha hecho llegar el mío al suyo."

**. . .**

Un sol bello y brillante se alzaba en el cielo azul iluminando cada lugar de la enorme ciudad de Tokio, una chica de cabellos de una extraña y peculiar tonalidad rosa rondaba por la gran ciudad, al parecer llevaba cierta prisa y ¿cómo no llevarla?, la chica estaba retrasada para su cita con el chico que ella amaba, un joven rubio de orbes sepia tirando al carmín, su mirada amable, tierna, sumisa, con una sonrisa encantadora tan cual la de un príncipe según los pensamientos de la joven.

La pelirrosa iba a paso apresurado procurando no correr claro está, no se arriesgaría a arruinar el peinado, maquillaje y vestimenta que sus mejores amigas le habían realizado y de hacerlo ocurrirían dos cosas:

Se vería muy mal ante su joven y amado novio.

Sus amigas la asesinarían por arruinar el esfuerzo de 3 horas para hacerla ver fantástica.

Tomo el tren a toda prisa, llego raspando el suelo ya que las puertas estaban a un segundo de cerrase, resbalo por poco tiempo ya que se detuvo al chocar con un joven de cabello castaño cobrizo estratégicamente desordenado, orbes esmeralda vivaces, alegres y entusiastas, este le miro con una enorme sonrisa a lo cual la chica no pudo evitar ruborizarse un poco, y digo ¿quién de nosotras no se ruborizaría con un chico así? Que de la nada te sonríe de una forma tan bella y cálida.

-lo lamento-fue lo que la pelirrosa logro mencionar saliendo del pequeño trance de unos escasos 5 segundos- no te vi Kuukai.

-tranquila Amu supongo se te hizo tarde como siempre- menciono en broma el castaño, la chica se dedico a voltear su mirada en otra dirección como si se hiciera la ofendida aun sabiendo que él tenía la razón.

Una pésima y característica costumbre de Hinamori Amu, llegar tarde a todo sitio, ya sea el colegio, el doctor, el dentista (aunque en ese todos deseamos retrasarnos) y ahora se comprobaba que inclusive en las citas.

-vas donde Tadase, ¿no es verdad?-menciono un poco cabizbajo y con cierto tono de molestia en su voz, aparentemente el novio de la chica no era de su agrado y valla que tenía muy buenas razones pero él no era capaz, no tenía el valor de decirle tan cruel verdad a la niña de ojos dorados que ahora estaba enfrente suyo

-si, así es-dijo con emoción la chica, su mirada reflejaba ternura y entusiasmo, emociones que no se habían visto en sus ojos en muchos años después del trágico asesinato de sus padres que la dejo huérfana y a merced de su no tan adorable tía abuela.

El castaño hizo una mueca de disgusto la cual la ambarina noto perfectamente, esto la intrigo y un defecto más de la chiquilla era su inmensa curiosidad, en ella se aplicaba perfectamente el dicho de "_La curiosidad mató al gato"_ y esta gatita ya había sido asesinada muchas veces, si llevara la cuenta diría que solo le quedaban dos de sus nueve vidas.

-¿Qué pasa Kuukai?-la curiosidad salió a la luz en forma de pregunta, mala idea, el mencionado no soportaba ver que su adorada amiga, la niña (ya no tan niña debido a sus 16 años recién cumplidos) con la que creció y que la consideraba como su hermanita, fuera feliz por una mentira.

Los labios del chico se abrieron dispuestos a pronunciar palabra, dispuestos a liberar la verdad, pero no contaba con el destino, el tren se detuvo anunciando la llegada a él andén de la siguiente estación, para su mala o tal vez buena suerte la chica bajaba ahí.

-¡me dices luego, nos vemos!-fue lo que alcanzo a escuchar el castaño mientras con tristeza observaba alejarse a la pelirrosa ya que esta salió apresurada pensando en no hacer mas esperar al joven de dulces orbes sepia.

Esta vez podía correr un poco, se encontraba a dos calles del templo donde ella y su amado habían acordado encontrarse, el mismo donde se conocieron años atrás en una pequeña tarde de juegos, comenzaron una amistad que se transformo en un noviazgo hacia apenas un mes.

La pelirrosa llego al lugar de encuentro, el cerezo en la entrada del templo, espero ahí por como una media hora y no había señales del rubio, se canso y decidió entrar a la vez que se encontraba con un también viejo amigo.

-¡hola Ikuto!-menciono la chica a la vez que se posaba tras el mencionado, este dio un pequeño brinco fingido de susto, la había escuchado acercarse pero él sabía muy bien la adorable sonrisa que se producía en la ambarina cada que él se "espantaba" y el peliazul de orbes zafiro no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de ver esa dulce sonrisa que lo tenía encantado.

-me has espantado Amu-dijo alzando un poco la voz y actuando un ligero susto, como se esperaba la chica empezó a reír divertida, la meta del peliazul había sido cumplida una vez más exitosamente

-este, Ikuto...-menciono un poco dudosa la joven.

-dime-le invito esperaba le dijera algo diferente a lo que escucho debido al ligero rubor de las mejillas de la chiquilla.

-¿Has visto a Tadase?- la mirada del joven bajo, clavándose en la escoba que llevaba en manos ya que estaba ayudando a la anciana del templo con un poco del quehacer del lugar.

-lo vi pasar rumbo al pequeño lago- menciono señalando el camino aun con la mirada baja como si examinara en montoncito de tierra que había acumulado.

-¡Muchas gracias!- grito la ambarina en un salto con el cual abrazo al peliazul que le había ayudado, éste no pudo evitar sonrojarse, y ¿como no lo haría?, lleva enamorado de la pelirrosa desde que la conoció, desde que con una dulce y cálida sonrisa alivio su pena de el divorcio de sus padres, por ella él joven de orbes zafiro había vuelto a sonreír, a vivir la vida con gusto, sabiendo que no estaba solo, que había más personas en su situación o en una parecida, como Amu con él, pero, había una gran falla en toda esta historia, el chico estaba profundamente enamorado de la ambarina, pero el corazón de ésta por ahora tenía dueño después de tantas múltiples heridas en las que solo él y su mejor amigo, el de ambos, Kuukai la consolaban.

Después de tan eufórico agradecimiento la pelirrosa avanzo apresurada rumbo al diminuto lago del templo, emocionada, ya que ese día era su primer mes, el cumplimiento de su primer mes de noviazgo.

Admitámoslo, todos, absolutamente todos nos emocionamos con el primer mes, en este tiempo de la adolescencia cumplir un diminuto mes de noviazgo ya es un gran, un enorme logró. (Y no exagero o ¿tal vez si?)

La chica corrió al divisar un poco la cabellera rubia de su novio, mas no conto con tan desagradable sorpresa, prefirió no ser notada y escuchar la conversación que ese par llevaban, nuevamente la curiosidad se hacía presente.

-pero pareciera que si te gusta-replico la chica pelirroja de (hay que admitir) buen cuerpo que acompañaba a Tadase mientras hacia un muy bien marcado puchero a modo de berrinche.

Tadase la tomo de la barbilla obligándola a verlo a los ojos, acercando peligrosamente su rostro al de la chica; el corazón de Amu comenzó a quebrarse- ¿crees que ella me importa?, Saaya si ella me gustara créeme que hubiera cortado nuestra relación.

-pasas demasiado tiempo con esa niñata-volvió a reprochar la tal Saaya.

-si queremos pasar más tiempo juntos y no hacer los deberes gracias a que ella nos da todo porque según esto "me ama" no te quejes, además tu misma lo pediste y su "querida" tía cree que soy conveniente para ella, nos sirve el dinero de ella para nuestras citas – se acerco a la chica acorralándola en uno de los árboles cercanos, la gatita rosada estaba cerca de este oculta en las sombras de los arbustos observando la escena y escuchando cada palabra mientras su corazón volvía a desquebrajarse en mil pedazos.

-lo se lo sé no me retes- menciono ahora tomando al chico por el cuelo de su camisa haciendo rozar sus labios- feliz aniversario de un año mi amor-menciono la chica justo antes de plantarle un beso al joven, al terminar este después de tal vez unos 5 minutos el chico repitió la frase que la pelirroja había mencionado para volver a besarla.

Amu no lo soporto, había sido utilizada y para acabar de rematar ese par tenían un año de noviazgo, realmente solo fue un juego, no odiaba a Tadase y mucho menos a la tal Saaya por el macabro plan elaborado por ella, ni a su tía por el engaño, se odiaba a ella misma, por ser tan ingenua, tan torpe, tan tonta como para creer nuevamente en aquella farsa tan estúpida que hacía llamarse amor.

Se levanto como si nada de su escondite, se aclaro la garganta parta hacerse notar los jóvenes, se sobresaltaron ante su presencia pero en la mirada de la pelirrosa no se reflejaba sentimiento alguno, se acerco al rubio, le regreso el pequeño anillo con una corona que le había dado como señal de su noviazgo y se alejo como si nada sin decir ni una sola palabra dejando a el par de basuras en un shock total.

-que mas da una vez más-menciono en un susurro a la vez que mientras se alejaba del pequeño lago por sus mejillas resbalaban pequeñas, cristalinas y finas gotas de agua tratando de sacar el dolor de la escena de hacia unos pequeños instantes- que mas da sufrir una vez más- las pequeñas lagrimas se fueron transformando en sollozos- pero...ya no quiero volver a sufrir...-junto con ese pensamiento la locura más grande y estúpida paso por la mente de la ambarina, mas con tantas tragedias en su vida ¿quien no hubiese tenido la misma idea como método de escape?


	2. 2 Método de Escape

Bien aquí estoy otra vez como no tengo nada que hacer pues subo el segundo capitulo :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>__ "__Shugo Chara"__ no es de mi pertenencia si fuera así Hotori Tadase seria homosexual._

**2-. "Método de Escape"**

"Es la mejor forma ¿no?, de esta manera no volveré a sufrir y quienes me rodean no me dañaran, si desaparezco el sufrimiento también, así que no hay nada de malo ¿verdad?"

**. . .**

La ambarina caminaba como si nada, de manera tranquila en dirección a la entrada del templo para salir del lugar, llevaba la cabeza baja y rogando porque Ikuto no se encontrara cerca ya que si él la viera así de inmediato se preocuparía y se dirigiría directo a asesinar a Tadase.

-no es tan mala idea-pensó la ambarina al imaginar la escena de su querido amigo peliazul golpeando al idiota que hacía apenas unos 10 minutos llamaba _novio_ – no ... no quiero se rebaje por mi culpa- desecho la idea de tomar venganza y ¿de qué le serbia vengarse de él? Eso no borraría la humillación y el engaño, no borraría el sufrimiento y el dolor.

Ahora que pensaba con claridad Tadase nunca fue el "príncipe" que ella creía, la verdad no tenía muchas muestras de afecto con ella y cuando la ambarina trataba de realizar una el rubio la hacía alejar o su comportamiento era frio y sin interés alguno, solo se le veía cariñoso y tierno cuando ambos estaban en presencia de la Tía Abuela Hinamori, y ahora sabia el porqué, todo por el estúpido dinero.

Estaba a punto de lograr su misión, salir del lugar sin ser notada pero su fantástica suerte se hizo presente (nótese el sarcasmo.) Alguien la tomo de brazo y la hizo girar sobre sí misma para quedar de frente a unos penetrantes ojos zafiro que la miraban preocupados al notar las finas gotas que salían sin parar de sus orbes.

-¿que te ha pasado pequeña?-musito el joven a la vez que sin permiso alguno su manos acariciaba el rostro de la ambarina secando las amargas lagrimas

-¡Ikuto!-chillo la chica para abrazarlo fuertemente y ocultar su rostro en su pecho permitiendo sus lagrimas se desataran sin control alguno, el peliazul solo se dedico a abrazarla y acariciar su cabello a modo de consuelo para tratar de calmar y con suerte detener sus lagrimas.-...fue Tadase...- menciono tartamudeando debido a los sollozos.

Gran error mencionar la razón de su llanto, la furia de Ikuto no tardo en hacerse presente en su mirada, mataría a ese tipo por el hecho de provocar tan amargas y tristes lágrimas en su niña de ojos dorados. Amu intuyo la furia de Ikuto cuando éste la abrazo un poco más fuerte.

-cálmate...-dijo en un susurro aferrándose a la playera del joven-... no es nada

-¿no es nada?- tomo el rostro de la chica y la obligo mirarlo a los ojos- Amu ese tipo te ha dañado ¿y dices que no es nada?- Amu volvió a romper en llanto, así duro una hora en los brazos de Ikuto desahogando su dolor.

Cuando se hubo calmado lo suficiente, Ikuto estaba dispuesto a acompañarla a su casa pero en vez de eso se decidió llevarla donde Kuukai, en el estado emocional en el que la pelirrosa estaba no era buena idea que estuviese en casa ya que los reproches de su Tía Abuela solo la dañarían mas de lo que ya.

La chica se extraño al verse frente a una casa de dos pisos simple de los suburbios después de una hora de viaje en el auto de Ikuto, al verse ahí de inmediato supo con quien había hablado su peliazul amigo antes de ponerse en marcha, seguramente le contó todo a Kuukai pero no le molestaba en cambio se sentía bien con ellos, para la chica ese par de chicos eran su única familia.

Kuukai al verla un tanto devastada su primer impulso fue abrazarla con lo cual la chica volvió a llorar, los hermanos mayores del castaño también le tenían un enorme cariño a Amu y al entrar los vio con planos y hojas regadas en el suelo todos con el mismo título en grandes letras:

"_**Operación: Muerte a Tadagay"**_

Los chicos conocían muy bien la opinión de Amu sobre las venganzas y de inmediato trataron de esconder los múltiples planos y hojas con las miles y miles ideas de cómo matar y/o torturar al chico, la pelirrosa sonrió un poco divertida por su reacción mientras los chicos trataban de darle diversas excusas

-cuídala por favor-menciono el peliazul mientras se alejaba del pórtico

-sabes muy bien que tu puedes cuidarla...-el peliazul paró en seco ante tal respuesta, nadie sabía de su sentir- ... no soy tonto Ikuto... ¿por qué no se lo dices?

-¿decir que?-dijo haciéndose el desentendido, bajando la cabeza para ocultar el leve sonrojo que se hacía presente en sus mejillas tras su desordenado cabello

-¡Vamos tío! -le animo el ojiverde con una sonrisa y palmeando un poco fuerte la espalda del chico- A kilómetros se nota que Amu te gusta, mas ella no se dará cuenta por sí sola, la conoces bien es una despistada, necesitas darle una mano

-no necesito darle una mano en nada- el peliazul seguía en su plan de que nadie notara sus sentimientos aunque ya a estas alturas eran muy notorios, con inclusive una mínima sonrisa que la ambarina le regalara el chico ya se ponía mas rojo que un tomate maduro

-bueno es tu decisión...-el castaño se dirigió a la puerta- pero si estuviera ella contigo estoy seguro dejaría de sufrir tanto

Estas últimas palabras sorprendieron a Ikuto, ¿él podía cesar el dolor y sufrimiento de su pequeña rosa? Se dio media vuelta para encarar al castaño pero al hacerlo solo se topo con una puerta cerrada, decidió no darle más vuelta al tema subió a su auto y se fue directo a casa. Durante el trayecto no pudo evitar dejar de pensar el tema, Kuukai tenía razón, él quería protegerla que nada ni nadie le hiciese daño, pero tenía miedo, temía perder la maravillosa amistad que llevaba con la chica, ser rechazado. Comenzó a imaginar cómo se le declararía mas su bella ilusión era cortada de tajo por el miedo ante la escena de rechazo y despedida en que culminaba.

Mientras tanto los chicos de la familia Souma trataban con toda su energía de sacarle al menos una sonrisa al corazón desquebrajado de Amu, ellos eran divertidos, alegres, entusiastas, enérgicos pero manipulables, fueron fácilmente engañados por las sonrisas falsas que la ambarina esbozaba, todos con excepción del castaño despeinado.

Terminaron las payasadas de los hermanos Souma y se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, como ya era costumbre que Amu se quedara a dormir de momento inesperado (es decir sin previo aviso) siempre le tenían lista una habitación, la que se encontraba al lado derecho de la de Kuukai y continua a las escaleras.

Amu entro y se dejo caer sobre la cama, observo detenidamente el techo de la misma recordando cada segundo, movimiento, silaba de aquella escena del este día. Cerro sus ojos para evitar las lagrimas comenzaran a escurrirse por sus pómulos pero no contaba con la imagen que se le hizo presente en su mente, lo vio con la mirada dulce y preocupada mirándola fijamente con esos bellos y penetrantes orbes zafiro, recordó su abrazo, su consuelo, la calidez que le entrego con esto

-¿se puede?-pregunto una voz masculina al otro lado de la puerta

-pasa Kuukai- mencionó Amu dándole permiso de entrar al mencionado, éste se sentó a su lado en la cama

-¿estas bien?-mala pregunta aunque sea la típica en una situación como esta

-"no lo estoy" si tranquilo- típico pensamiento y típica mentira- bueno... no estoy muy bien que se diga pero relájate que pronto será así- la pelirrosa esbozo la más grande y falsas de las sonrisas obviamente, es castaño no cayó en la treta pero por el bien de la chica era mejor dejarla dormir y despejar su mente.

-de acuerdo...será mejor que descanses, buenas noches -después de darle un beso en su frente a la ambarina, Kuukai salió de la habitación directo a la suya, no pego ojo durante muy buen rato, se mantenía en vela por si acaso Amu llegaba a ponerse mal y pensar locuras a mitad de la noche, su turno acabo al divisar una silueta trepar por el árbol y entrar a la habitación donde Amu descansaba

-por fin...-menciono en un susurro el castaño para poder enredarse en las sabanas y así quedarse profundamente dormido.

El joven con dificultad se había decidido regresar y cuidar de la chica, no sabía que hacer, sentía las grandes ansias de protegerla pero a la vez temía ser él el siguiente en dañarla, _"Sobre el corazón no se manda" _una de las más claras enseñanzas de su madre cuando ella noto que su hijo comenzaba a interesarse en alguien de una forma diferente a amistad. Entro en la habitación y se encontró con la pelirrosa sollozando dormida, sin duda le había dolido demasiado lo sucedido.

El peliazul se recostó a su lado tratando de no despertarla, la chica desde un principio había notado su presencia, lo había escuchado subir por el árbol pero prefería seguir haciéndose la dormida, sintió como los brazos del joven la aprisionaban y una de sus manos acariciaba suavemente su cabellera rosada, siguió sollozando, no podía parar a pesar de tener tan dulce consuelo por parte de su amigo.

Nuevamente la idea cruzo su mente- no importa todos estarán mejor si desaparezco- pensaba la pelirrosa- además, así dejaría se sufrir ¿verdad?, estaría con mis padres- los sollozos se transformaron en lagrimas, el peliazul la abrazo mas fuerte provocando que ella se sobresaltara y "despertara" para el chico, no dijo palabra alguna y la acurruco en su pecho, ella comenzó a llorar sobre el mismo, pasaron aproximadamente dos horas antes de que el cansancio se apoderara de ambos y entre sueños la pelirrosa revelo su idea, su medida de escape, la cura para todo su dolor según su pensar- deseo morir- menciono en un leve y doloroso susurro

* * *

><p>¿Reviews?, ¿criticas constructivas-destructivas? son aceptadas pero dejen algo por favor<p>

se cuidan

love

Aly


	3. 3 Deseo Cumplido

Bien, aquí denuevo con otro capitulo y ya que me desaparecere de por aqui un tiempito por mis examenes pues me decidi subir capitulo

espero sea de su agrado :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>__"Shugo Chara"__ no es de mi pertenencia, si fuera así Hoshina Utau seria la cantante mayormente reconocida en el mundo._

**3-. "Deseo Cumplido"**

"¡¿Acaso es idiota?, ¿por qué ha hecho semejante estupidez?, dejándome aquí en completa soledad"

**. . .**

La luz atravesaba las delicadas cortinas blancas, casi transparentes de la habitación de huéspedes en la cama solo se encontraba una muy cansada chica, sus orbes ámbares estaban muy bien ocultos tras sus parpados, parecía estar tranquila pero su respiración revelaba lo contrario

A pesar de estar realmente profundamente dormida seguía sollozando un poco, el joven sentado a su lado le veía con dulzura y a la vez con preocupación, se sentía impotente, aun sabiendo que es lo que debía hacer estaba inseguro, se confundía el solo por sus mismos temores.

Un sonido un tanto estruendoso seguido por unos gritos a modo de discusión provocaron que la pelirrosa comenzara a despertar de sus sueños, a pesar de no ser muy buenos la chiquilla se daba el lujo de despertar pesadamente y de mala gana, quería seguir dormida ya que según dicen el sueño es hermano de la muerte.

La chica abrió lentamente sus ojos dejando ver al peli-azul sus orbes dorados, él se encontraba un poco nervioso ya que nunca se había quedado a su lado a dormir toda la noche como esta ocasión lo había hecho, no sabía que reacción tomaría su amiga y en cuanto ella despertó se coloco un tanto firma pero a la vez con su ya común aire despreocupado y disculpen la palabra pero también "vale madrista" como se dice comúnmente, sus miradas se encontraron y en un muy raro enlace se quedaron así por uno instantes...

-"Muero por ser yo por quien se derramen tus lagrimas, pero no de tristeza si no de alegría, de amor, pero temo perder tu amistad, temo no ser correspondido y no volver a saber de ti nunca más- pensaba el chico mientras sus mirada seguía enlazada con la de la pelirrosa mientras por la mente de la chica pasaban confusiones al por primera vez estar totalmente atenta a la cálida mirada del chico en la cual quedo totalmente perdida, como si hubiese entrado en un trance del cual no quería salir jamás- "¿por que haces siempre esto? La vida me ha mostrado que no soy diga de felicidad y tu intentas decirme lo contrario, no sé que pasa, no se cual es realmente tu intención pero no se porque no quiero te alejes

El ambiente era extraño, parecía que cada uno trataba de comunicarle al toro todo solo con la mirada, sin embargo tan extraño enlace fue interrumpido bruscamente.

-¡AMU!- se escucho el grito al unísono por parte de los hermanos Souma mientras literalmente derribaban la puerta de la habitación, se sorprendieron al ver a cierto gato negro en la habitación y solo les cruzó una cosa por sus pervertidas mentes dibujándose en ellos macabras sonrisas llenas de picardía

-¿que están haciendo?-menciono uno de ellos con el tono más burlesco que logro sacar habiendo que ambos se ruborizaran un poco

-la cuide en la noche es todo-dijo el peliazul aun un poco sonrojado mas logrando dar su aire despreocupado a relucir

-con que toda la noche-mencionó otro mientras todos se miraban entre si, por la cabeza de Ikuto comenzó a corre sudor temiendo escucharan las conversación con Kuukai la noche anterior

-¿como la cuidaste? - por fin esbozo el mayor con la misma mirada picara y burlesca de sus hermanos, Amu al captar en que sentido iba a todo se ruborizo al máximo recordando cómo había dormido un poco más tranquila en los brazos de su amigo

-¡miren Amu esta roja!- esbozaron dos al mismo tiempo Ikuto se enojo un poco al ver cómo estaban molestando, los miro con una mirada fría y retadora como si dijera "si continúan esta habrá sido su ultima broma", ninguno lo captaba pero para fortuna subió Kuukai que para ser el menor es mucho más sensato

-ya ya bola de idiotas déjenlos empozas solo estaba ayudando, ya que ustedes me dejaron morir solo-menciono reprochando que muy tranquilos y como si nada pasara se fueron a dormir cuando antes debían turnarse para cuidar de Amu, todos se sintieron culpables e Ikuto y Amu soltaran un leve suspiro de alivio

Por fin después del pequeño revuelo armado los hermanos Souma revelaron tal escándalo escuchado anteriormente, cocinaban el desayuno para la pelirrosa pero como siempre no podían evitar hacer de todo, absolutamente todo una competencia, cada quien preparo un desayuno lo más rápido posible (obviamente no quedaron nada bien ninguno de ellos) después lo siguiente seria cual preferiría la ambarina.

Al ver cómo estaban realmente mal preparados cada uno de los desayunos la chica solo hizo un gesto de preocupación, tal vez por su vida ya que ninguno sabiendo cocinar esos alimentos eran un peligro.

Fue salvada por Kuukai quien llevaba una bandeja con un desayuno decente, un par de huevos revueltos, unas tostadas y jugo de naranja, tomo su desayuno ya con un poco mas de ánimos después de ver como Kuukai retaba a sus hermanos mayores.

Paso el rato y fueron todos juntos al instituto, Amu se fue a su colegio ya que era privado por que según su "adorable" tía un instituto común y corriente no era para una señorita con su clase, el precio de vivir bajo una inversionista de una buena empresa, sin embargo esta lejanía de los chicos y ella solo aumentaría el riesgo o más bien haría posible el macabro deseo de la pelirrosa.

Al llegar a su colegio lo primero que noto fueron burlas, Saaya ya había mencionado a todo el mundo lo sucedido el día anterior quedando obviamente Amu como la mala o la tontita ingenua, ignoro a todo mundo aun con las crueles burla y comentarios y las estúpidas insinuaciones de algunos de sus pervertidos compañeros, ella era linda mas lo que todos buscaban era el poder de su tía abuela, no exactamente el dinero, si no el dominio y superioridad.

Para la pelirrosa las horas pasaban lentamente, como si desearan torturarla con un tiempo más de vida, un tiempo más entre aquellos que hacían llamarse personas, un apersona no se burla de la cruel desgracia de otra, en cambio busca apoyarla, pero sus "compañeros" solo la hundían cada vez mas.

Sonó la campana para el receso y la ambarina ya no aguantaba más su dolor, antes de salir se aseguro de tomar sus tijeras y esconderlas bien entre su ropa, no fue a la cafetería ni a ningún otro lugar en el que la "gente" estuviese reunida, se dirigió a paso un tanto apresurado a los baños, antes de entrar hecho un aligera ojeada entreabriendo la puerta, ni un alma dentro así que estaría segura.

Al entrar se dirigió a los lavamanos y se miro un momento al espejo, su mirada no tenia brillo alguno más que el de las débiles y finas lagrimas que se acumulaban en ellos deseosas de salir, tomo las tijeras y coloco su mano sobre el lavamanos dejando la muñeca suspendida en el vacío, abrió la llave como para que después de lo que hiciera no dejara mucha evidencia, estaba a punto de realizar el primer corte cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe...

-¡vaya! La nenita ahora se hace la sufrida-menciono altanera la pelirroja, arrebatando de las sus manos las tijeras a la ambarina- ¿que planeabas hacer chiquilla? Todavía nos queda mucho por reírnos de ti

Amu guardo silencio y se dejo caer al húmedo suelo de los baños ocultando su rostro tras el flequillo liberando sus lágrimas mientras el grupo de chicas reía

-oye Saaya...-rompió las risas una- .. ¿No crees que Hinamori necesita un cambio de imagen?-menciono con malicia a la vez que pasaba entre sus dedos el largo cabello rosa de la chica

-tienes razón Sekai hay que ayudarla

-si – mencionaron todas a la vez mientras las risas regresaban

Tomaron a la ambarina antes de que tratara de huir, el cabello largo era lo único que le recordaba a su madre, ya que ella adoraba peinarla de mil y un formas, ese estilo era su modo de tenerla a diario a su lado.

Dos de las jóvenes la tomaron por los hombros dejándola plantada en el suelo mientras otra mantenía quieta su cabeza, Saaya con la tijeras que Amu había llevado comenzó a cortar a diestra y siniestra aquel rosado cabello, los mechones caían uno a uno alrededor de la joven mientras esta solo lograba llorar y gritar que se detuvieran causando más risas del grupo.

Al terminar le dieron en las manos las tijeras agradeciéndole que las hubiera llevado mientras salían gustosas por su trabajo del baño, sonó nuevamente la campana ahora indicando la entrada a los salones, Amu se quedo de rodillas aun llorando un poco más, finalmente decidió salir llegando tarde a su clase recibiendo un fuerte regaño así como burlas por el nuevo corte hasta los hombros, con mechones mal cortados y un tanto salidos de lugar.

Las últimas horas pasaron ya más rápido, y ahora la chica tenía un nuevo plan, sonó ahora la campana de la salida, todos salieron apresurados dejando casi de inmediato solo al colegio, Amu salió sin prisa alguna a su ya típico paso lento pensando con una ligera sonrisa que pronto estaría con su familia.

Afuera un preocupado peliazul buscaba entre la multitud a una cabellera rosada, él era el único que había escuchado el susurro de la chica con su macabro deseo y si tenía esas tontas ideas en la cabeza no era bueno dejarla sola, sabía que tarde o temprano esa fortaleza se rompería, con tantos líos rodeándola a cada momento era cuestión de tiempo, por fin la vio salir, a pesar del nuevo estilo la reconoció, vio como una chicas se burlaban de ella al verla pasar mientras la pelirrosa apresuraba su paso alejándose de ellas y de Ikuto.

Él la siguió y vio algo que en ese instante le rompió el alma, la avenida que se necesitaba cruzar para que Amu tomara su autobús a casa tenía luz verde, los autos pasaban como diablos, a toda velocidad sin contar que era una zona escolar, la pelirrosa sin temor alguno avanzó hacia los autos; las primeras dos filas lograron esquivarla pero en la tercera un auto iba directo a ella.

Ikuto corrió lo mas que pudo esquivando los autos en cuanto la vio avanzar hacia los mismos, logro empujarla y salvarle del impacto, pero él no corrió la misma suerte, el auto derrapo unos cuantos metros llevando al peliazul de encuentro, la pelirrosa grito horrorizada corriendo tras el vehículo como si quisiera detenerlo

Al fin habiendo parado el conductor confundido decidió escapar dejando al chica mal-herido e inconsciente, Amu llego a su lado tomándolo entre sus brazos, la gente que se aglomero alrededor llamo a varias ambulancias que no tardaron en llegar, lo subieron a una de ellas y lo llevaron al hospital más cercano de aquella área, Amu le acompañaba y tomaba su mano con firmeza pidiendo a Dios no sea nada tan grave.

-"¡¿Acaso es idiota?"- mencionaba en sus pensamientos la chica- "él no solo es mi amigo es mi consejero con quien me puedo soltar a llorar sin decirme nada, el único que logra entenderme un poco, con quien puedo sonreír sincera, esta vez, si le pasa algo, si él se va, realmente moriré en vida"

-Nunca especificaste como deseabas morir-susurro una joven de cabellos dorados llevados en dos coletas, su cabello parecía brillar con la luz del sol así como su rostro y su blanco vestido

-Eres algo cruel para ser quien debe cuidarle- espeto otra joven de cabellos purpura llevado en una coleta alta, al igual que la rubia brillaba al suave tacto de la luz del sol

-Parece que no aprende de otra forma...-replico la primera

-Ambos-termino de afirmar la segunda- solo espero que gracias a tu idea no me quede sin trabajo

-Todo saldrá bien no te preocupes después de todo el asunto está en manos de un ángel.

* * *

><p>¿Reviews?¿criticas constructivas-destructivas?<p>

saben que todo es valido solo dejen un comentario por favor :)

nos leeremos despues

love

Aly


End file.
